


The retold - Dracula fix it fic

by Stuckasmainwrites



Category: Dracula 2020
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckasmainwrites/pseuds/Stuckasmainwrites
Summary: A fix it fic on how the bbc Dracula (2020) should have gone. Making it more like the book but keeping it to the shows universe
Relationships: Johnathan Harker x Mina Murray, Lucy westenra x Quincy p morris
Kudos: 3





	1. I will not leave you

𝐉𝐮𝐥𝐲 1897 ,𝐁𝐮𝐝𝐚𝐩𝐞𝐬𝐭

The small room was engulfed in silence as the man swallowed what small amount of dignity he had left and began to weep. “Muh- Mina.” His lips fumbled over the words so long stuck to his lips, his legs weakened as he wobbled into the center of the small room. What he had called home for two months of utter hysteria, brain fever they had called it, picking at his palms he stared to her wide eyed. There she stood, a beacon of hope and light such a ray of purity in a wretched world, tears filling her own gentle eyes as she smiled. “Hello Johnny.” She whispered that special name, such a nickname only uttered by her lips to be reserved for her alone. Stepping out to meet him in the center of the room she placed her Delicate hands against his breast stifling a sniffle, to her she could see not of his deterioration, his paper thin skin or the horrid holes on his scalp. No to her, he was still and forever will be her Johnathan harker, her solicitor! Oh such a proud and beaming man he was, one of such morality and warmth even in her darkest moments. “Mina-“ he repeated, his words unchallenged and spoken with clarity. Oh! Oh , how he had longed to see her face in those cold and unmerciful walls of such a prison .... he had forgotten it. He had forgotten the face of what he had loved most on this earth and he will be truly 𝐃𝐚𝐦𝐧𝐞𝐝 if he was to again. “I’m here Johnathan, and ... I really just hear no more speak of such things... do you really think I would EVER leave you.” She cried out softly still watching over his face illuminated in his eyes, as he studied every note of her own. “I shall guide you.. and whoever you are will be determined by me.” She huffed with that familiar stubbornness, a small smile peering though sorrowful lips. “We are to be married and-“ she sniffed, his hands covered her own taking Solace in their cold touch. He was without fingernails, this was yet another thing she found herself willing to ignore, it didn’t matter. Mina, after a long moment took Johnathan against her shoulder and lead him back towards the small cot he had called a bed for to long. Sitting down, still wrapped in one another Johnathan spoke again “sister.... I know this is Brash of me to ask, but would you be willing?” He asked knowing sisters of the church to not be allowed to preform ceremony in such a place, but she has proven herself to be most different. A smile curled at Agatha’s lips in such interest that mister Harker did not gut her like a fish right there, he must be hungry “I don’t see why not, You?” She clicked her tongue sitting down in front of the couple. As she finished, the sky began to darken what last whispers of sunlight were snuffed “it’s him... he’s here.”Johnathan screeched, squeezing his new wife’s arm quickly before standing. His nightshirt followed him whipping at his legs like a brides train, as he was soon to be retaken he knew it to be so. His fate would be up to that.... that beast as no manner of man could ever meet what he had witnessed in that castle. “Wha- how” Mina stood as quickly as her husband bolted to the center of the room. Her actions met with a slap and the nashing of teeth a stray bat of a army had flung itself though the window and onto her. Knocked back against the ground she screamed bloody murder waving her hands around in attempts to free herself, Agatha finally knocking the horrible little creature off of her with the Bible. Screams erupted loudly in the courtyard of thousands of these night creatures had begun to swarm the sky’s engulfing such a place of god in static darkness “you!” She pointed wiping her skirts and grabbing her bag half hazardly. “Watch him. I am needed.” The sister was half way gone by the time Mina could muster a reply “by whom!?” She cried out, lost in all of this a small crimson band trickled down along her cheeks from her temple. Johnathan’s expression melted to his wife half bent to help her “are you alright...” his voice trailed half hypnotically when his blue eyes had became attracted to the blood. “Johnny...” she asked softly at first watching this maniacal twist... this change in his face this, sad sympathetic hunger as he drooled like a bulldog. “No!” She exhaled sharply quickly releasing herself from his arms into the embrace of the cold corner wall. “...puh-please...” he whined like a child forbade a lolly. In all her years of knowing him she has never known her Johnathan to ever use such a tone. Yet his face... oh he was so hungry the poor lamb! No, she chastised herself in Reminder shaking her head “.....please don’t do this...” the words trembled from her lips, the shuttering rise and fall of her breasts. “.... just a little?” He cooed, his head to the side like a small child. She could see his teeth, my how the canines grew long and sharp in length and the skin around his jaw appeared half elongated like one of the snakes she’d seen at the zoo. “This isn’t you!” She cried out right as the man mad a lunge for her throat his hiss making a cry burst out of her, closer still should could feel his breath against her neck. She waited pulse pounding for her life to end “...Mu-Mina...” he stated again, his eyes that soft blue face gentle and round as he began to sob again backing into the center. “I....I .. I don’t know what’s come over me... I don’t know what’s happening. Please ... you must...” he hiccuped unable to finish such a sentence he acted out the action in shaking hands. “No... no matter what comes over you...” she cried herself yet again, dabbing the blood away from her head to save them both. “I shall be there... I shall help you... and no matter what I will not let you falter... c-can’t you see? Your still my Johnny... my blue eyed Johnny.” Her hand against his cheek without fear, she looked down then back again placing a kiss to his bald forehead. Yet still there was the hunger, ever moment of him was one of fighting he swore to himself that should anything ever happen he should not come to take human life, he snarled again quickly pushing Mina from him. “.... g-go.. find me later... if at all.” He had done this until she was out of the room, he firmly blocked it as she bolted from the outside both unable for a word. Mina hurried to join the sisters. 

Mina curled inward on herself in the corner of Agathas study, unable to even find the strength the fully sob she shook into her arms bent over the stool. Agatha sighed with a air of sympathy patting the girl on the shoulder as she sat at her desk “Do not worry. He cannot come inside de circle.” She hummed grimly, her voice not as chipper as it’s usual snarky air. She had taunted Dracula and he had torn though every last woman in the convent, their screams continued above them even now. Her heart panged watching young Mina jump at each blood curdling yelp “dis... is my doing. It is me he is coming for.” She admitted rubbing her newly bandaged hand , staring at her books- her knowledge and new found faith in the lord was what kept her sane. As the screaming continued Mina was lead to pray as Agatha studied , they quieted over time yet still rang in the pairs ears. “It is over, come. Sit up. You will need your attention girl.” Agathas tone was almost motherly helping her upright staring to the door again hearing footsteps, cowering together without breath. “.... Mina?” The voice echoed casting a shadow across the floor the figure did not quite step in. It was Johnathan! It was his voice! She could breathe again taking quick step to the edge of the circle “Johnathan! What are you doing! Come in here, come here quickly!” She stressed “No- do not let anyone in.” The older woman hissed grabbing her arm to prevent her from going over the line, feeling a duty to save at least one of the doomed couple. As she held Mina back the figure stepped inside the room, but it was not Johnathan. The Tall man cocked his head to the side just slightly his hair a deep black cropped around his pointed ears, a fine shirt and slacks held up with suspenders. His teeth sharp like she had seen Johnathan’s but his fingernails were cut to a point “How kind of you to let me in... though I’m afraid Johnny is a little busy...” the country smirked proudly as if he had accomplished something grand. He had gotten what he came for had came for. Mina gasped sharply stumbling back into the arms of the nun. “Now now... I can be very kind, I’m full enough as it is, why have desert now?” His arms out in a questioning manner, his words seamed to carry a constant chuckle. Lapping the bit of blood remaining on his finger tips he stepped fully inside, running his hands down the shoulders of Mrs.Harker his eyes following her down and up “oh... oh yes.” She trembler under his touch, he glances to Agatha “I can see what Johnny sees in her.” He laughed looking back to the blonde his fingers tracing from there to her neck. How her pulse raced against his fingers, he could do without her whimpering however it got old very soon. “Lord Dracula!” Huffed the Nun her hands drawn to her hips, yet her eyes were not of rage but of intense interest. What a creature he was to her, so fascinating were the rules of the beast. What was truth, what was mere fiction brought about by superstitions , she so yearned to study him to know the man like beast. Yet she knew she could not as this was a monster, he had killed every woman here and may well end with Mina. She smiled stepping forth her hands drawn slowly behind her back “you are a interesting fellow yes... but still behave like a animal, you have her right there yet you stop... is it because of this?” She asked proudly holding the crusifix up from around her neck, and one Mina still clutched in her palm. “Oh... those..” his lip curled in a air of disgust making a small step without letting her go. Agatha scoffs with a small disbelieved laugh fascinated still. “Yet is not her you want , no. She is much to simple, megar for you... you want what is up here.” She points to her head bringing a knife to her throat “... eat her, you lose me. You loose all I have procured , all sciences and religious fact. You willing to make such a trade Count Dracula?” She rocked on her feet, soaring on the wings of confidence. The count snarls slightly, finding himself in a hatred and love for the woman’s stubborn and near stupid behavior “... GO.” He screamed towards Mina who could only react in another soft scream. She was rushing towards the door as she heard it, Agatha slowly Removing her headdress her curls collecting as she pushed them away. “Come boy.” She hummed snarkily. Mina could scarcely hear a scream, the sound of ripped flesh as she made a mad dash away her only thought being of self preservation. Oh how cruel of her, her poor Johnathan where was he now? Did the count devour him like the rest? No.. wolves.. no bats.. no stakes and crosses.

It has been a week since then, the discovery of a young blonde haired woman screaming of wolves and other worldly creatures. When one went into the convent they found only a massacre of Holy woman, now sick young man as she was so throughly concerned for. She did her best to keep a fresh and proper face, to not show how crushed she was in spirt, she dressed properly in a soft traveling gown as she headed back to England. She would take a coach to the nearest Train from there it should not be so long, what kept her comfort was in her writing to Lucy yet even her messages were becoming few and far between. Mina began to fear something horrible happened to her, or perhaps her nerves were making a utter fool of her! That Lucy was fine, she was simply so consumed by those boys of hers and so filled with delight she could hardly put her pen to paper. Yes that was it, that’s how she would like to picture her Darling Lucy in such pressing times. She busied herself on the journey by committing Johnathan’s account to memory, a plan kept that she may write it down by her typewriter. So that, should he ever return to her she may have the means to comfort him to understand his pains and fears. What of Johnathan? Dead or worse, still undead. When Mina had left him for safety He had barricaded himself in the room sitting against his small bed a stake pressed firmly against his breath. The debate running though his mind, should he do it? Must he ? Can he? He must. He should. Oh how his head fought with itself before long a shadow appeared at the window, a quick flicker of now and again .... 𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞! A quick jolt shuck though the solicitor , he would rather die the ever be remotely close to that again. Without second thought he plunged the stake into his chest, a sharp scream escaped his lips fainter by the second. “Oh... Johnny Johnny johnny... you’ve got to know that doesn’t work.” The count Tisked placing a long pale finger to the end of it causing another hiss to escape the man. “See ... it has to be done by another person...” “...k-kill me....” he groaned. “Now I would, really I would like to.” The count squatted I infront of the other “but I’ve big plans for you. I’ve met no one quite like you- why you have a will of your own even!” He laughed bewildered. The count always longed for someone capable of conversation but see his brides? All of them such animals and he does not like to talk with cattle for to long they die so easily but Johnathan Harker was something else. He must act fast, he had grown to know the count during his stay and he knew the plans of the horrible horrible man. Even now he could still see that box in his mind, perfect size and shape to fit him... him confined to such a small space to pound at it for all time. That changed now did it not? It would be larger and he would be fed scraps like a dog... confined until he would learn his lesson was it? That he would be let out once he was a ‘good boy’ . He knew there was no chance of escaping now, not with such a wound but perhaps if his strength is grown ... if he may trick the count he may escape. He may find the means to catch up to mina yet and escape the count for good. It was a lovely day dream he was completely intent on making happen, his eyes grew soft as he glanced up to the count a wheeze more then a breath. “Help me?” He whined softly. The counts lips curled into a smile as he laughed again scooping the man up like a fresh bride “oh, now that’s more like it.”


	2. Summer at Whitby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter to the 2020 fix it fic I’m trying to make the charecters more like themselves but keep it in the show universe with certain factors it’s a headache

𝐌𝐚𝐲 1897, 𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐛𝐲

Young Lucy Westenra, beautiful, virtuous , kind and quite beloved by anyone who would meet her. She is a enchanting young woman, wealthy and well dressed to match. She kept her deep read hair tied back in the latest fashions, her dresses and bussels simple yet on her? Stunning. Yet with all of this she was humble, to kind to be consumed with vanity no matter how many times she would look in a mirror per day. She faced now something greater then her struggles of boredom, her letters with Mina. She was faced with three suitors all of them preposed to her on the very same day, all of which she loved dearly yet the idea of Turing down two of them! Part of her wished a woman may marry three men, as not to break their dear hearts. There was the dashing Quincey P Morris, American , Texan , the brilliant Dr.John Seward and lastly The honorable Arthur holmwood. She devised a little plan for herself, her home would be hosting a small Ball tomorrow evening and she had invited the three men. At the very least she may have a night of enjoyment before the big decision. “Lucy?” She glanced up from her desk hearing the bird like call. “In here, so you’ve finally woken up my Dear Mina I fear we may have lost you?” She cooed as she stood holding the sides of her friends face like a small child babying her. Mina laughed softly , a weak little chuckle holding her arms “I am up, and ready of corse it cannot be that late can it?” She sighed. “ it’s near noon now.” She placed the time without looking towards the heavy grandfather clock in the corner. “ .... I have not been sleeping, not completely, not well. I still lay awake worrying for him.” She whisperered. Lucy’s eyes soften as she brings her lips to her friends forehead planting a soft kiss, grasping her hands she leads her along towards one of Nooks with grand windows spreading out around them. There was a small table for two set up , filled with a now chilled breakfast “come. We can eat late and you may tell me more about him. Then, the rest of the day shall be spent in the town, I so know you wanted me to show you.” Lucy beamed proudly as they sat. Mina smiled brightly for the first time in a long while, oh how she waited to see that smile. After breakfast the two women spent their day in the sea side town arm in arm, window shopping and chatting gleefully. One could not even tell the worry that clung to Mina or the duty to Lucy, they were truly without stress around one another. They strolled talking with locals, with sailors and shop owners as they came up to the cemetery. sprawling grounds with a large gate and a fence of hard stone, neither feared a thing of superstition. “Here it is.” Lucy chimed with a wide grin, walking to a sort of bench over one of the stones, rumored suicide but given a formal burial. From the bench you could look out though the cemetery, the stones gleaming lightly in the sun, the sea not to far off. The day was spent watching ships come in and out of port, gossiping of the people and what the bring. Mina needed this, she adored the comfort she found in lucy, how her worries seamed to melt away if even for a moment. “What about that one?” Lucy chimed straining her neck to just begin to make out the bow of a ship. The once crystal blue sky darkened with sudden storm , blue being eaten alive by the wall of black the wind howled with a violent furry by some act of nature or unholy will the ship was bringing the storm to shore. As it came closer they began to make it out the marks along the hull worn by the waves, the ship tipped hard riding its Starboard side fighting to keep its corse. Gossip turns to curiosity , the walk from The cemetery to the docks was not to greatly far they would just meet the ship upon getting down. “Something must have happened.” “Yet what?” “What is not to happen at sea? Occupied captain, drunken crew. Or , perhaps a sea witch gobbled every last one of them up for supper! “ Laughter spilt as they had speculated carefully descending downward from the hillside. The ship crept towards the dock but stranger yet , when those on Land made a yell there was not one response from the crew no ropes had been thrown , no noise of arrival just the moaning hull bringing the rapid disappearance of daylight. The Demeter charged forth without throwing anchor and without warning ramming headfirst tearing though the boards as easily as paper. The dock men scurried barely able to jump from the destructive path finally ending upon breaking landfall, there she sputtered to an end the Grace of a beached whale. Upon a closer inspection the Demeter was even worse , the sails tattered and red stained , ropes frayed and thrown about half hazardly. A right proper ghost ship. The dock workers were quick to pull themselves from the sand , angered naturally by such a action but concerned for whoever allowed their ship to do such was not in the right frame of mind. “Are ye alright?!” Called one of the sailors. There was no reply. “Got Fish in yer ears? The hell y’a playing at!” The man had yelled again to no response. The lot quicky discussing a plan of action, how to get up to the ship and see what in gods name was going on- then they heard it. A low, simple growl come from the main deck above them. From utter nowhere a black wolf had hopped down from the leaning deck onto the sand, a beautiful shining black coat with striking red eyes. The creature stared at the sailors with a almost sneer, huffing and scampering away. As the wolf rushed Mina and Lucy had finally reached the shore as the ships investigation had begun “thank goodness we are in time, is everyone alright what had happened?” Lucy asked her soft face filt with concern. One of the sailors, a large and Hairy broad shouldered fellow made his way towards them, his steps lumbering like a giant of a childs story book. As he spoke his lips glistened with spit the rest hitting his beard “You lasses shouldn’t be about here. Not with a ship like this one, is bad luck n’ bad for eyes of ladies.” He grunted more then spoke. Before they could protest the two were quickly ushered away from the beach and the afternoon excitement. 

The news of the ship had broke the next morning, it’s horrible condition described in all its grizzly detail. No trace of the crew past the spots of blood the captain left alone, his body eaten away at the neck tied to the wheel. What men could do this to one another? What beasts? Mina spent the morning pasting snippets of the story into her freshly typed diary pages as it would make for a conversation with Johnathan when he returns, she simply must catch him up with everything. It’s been so long... it’s so unlike him to be short in letters even a lack of shorthand. She could not mourn the crew nor lament on Johnathan for two great a time, as tonight Lucy was intent on holding a ball, all of the men would be there and she was intent on making a choice. “Oh Mina!” Lucy gasped quickly bursting into the room in the middle of her Toliet, she twirled on her feet already completely dressed herself in a gorgeous Light pink gown. Mina glanced up quickly from the small vanity to her friend placing a hand to her breast a small laugh hiding true shock “really Lucy! You may give me a heart attack, come here” she extended her hand pulling her friend to sit beside her on the small bench. “Now what is it.” She asked gently. “I am waiting on you silly, guests are already arriving and here you are half dressed and arms sticky with paste.” She huffed softly turning her head to the side. “Do hurry.” She urged standing quickly to rush from the room hearing more footsteps from the hall. The night was unlike any other, the walls of the home buzzed with the noise of conversation and merriment the party was going wonderfully. Lucy was a must astue hostess, bringing herself from guest to guest her smile beaming a ray in the darkness of the night. A small excited little gasp escaped her as she caught a familar face from the corner of her eye “Dr.Seward, I’m so glad you made it.” She spoke her words cheerfully high like a birds song as she made her way over to the gentleman. He was a tall young man of good nature, his face was kind though worn by exhaustion the bags under his eyes hardly taking away from his whit. Well groomed with a slight bit of a beard and glasses that seamed so slip against his nose “ you really have no need to be so formal with me.” He smiled brightly though dulled compared to her own. “To miss this would be terribly rude of me.” He added rocking against the balls of his feet , a slightly awkward sort of man. “I haven’t seen you for a time, jack, how are you. Truely. You mustn’t lie to me.” She huffed softly, cupping his cheek with her hand checking for any sort of scratch or bruise. “I am alright. Busy is all.. I may be able to tell you about it if—I..” the doctors words were cut of when another man had burst though the crowds. Shorter then the doctor he still stood near double then Lucy, his hair slicked but his face bare his clothes smelt of privilege and interest. “Dearly sorry, Am I interrupting something?” Arthur spoke his head cocked to the side his voice carrying a higher and more overly formal sort of tone. “No, not at all.” Jack stiffened his shoulders keeping himself from speaking unreadily, straining a smile. “We can speak later.” He bowed his head slightly making his exit quickly grabbing a drink by the nearest Serving tray and taking a seat. Lucy turned her attention towards the blond instead smiling still with such a sweet interest “I’m glad you could make it, your never to far off are you.” She hummed swaying a small bit with a little giggle hooking her arm in his own as they walked off into the crowds. “No, I’m never as far as you want me to be.” He replied simply with a nod of agreeence. Though not the most suitable of public friendships he had been there for her when Mina was not they spoke and shared so often her heart raced with the thought of the possiblity that he may be the one she shall say yes too. Lucy leaned her head against his arm with a small wishful sigh “you are not. No your never so far away as when I need you.” She smiled brightly taking his hands in her own grasping them tightly , her eyes crystals to stare I to him directly “i will come back, later on do forgive that I leave your company so quickly. There is so many more I need to say a quick greeting to.” She sighed bowing her head quickly and rushing off again. Arthur sighed his head turned to the side shaking his head as she quickly stepped away disappearing behind the sea of chattering heads. He grabbed a drink himself before moving back sitting besides Seward sighing. “Will we even get the chance?” He asked taking a sip of his drink glancing up to the exhausted doctor. “We are lucky to have the possiblity of such, but I will be happy remaining friends.” Jack answered plainly with a clear level of discomfort in the conversation. Never the best at discussing his feelings he seamed to figit “well yes but it must be hard for you Jack? Had she not seen you before in the past I mean—.” Arthur shut himself off seeing he had struck a chord with the other male bringing up the long rumored past relationship. “I... apologize I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He made a slight move holding up his hands, both of them drank in silence watching the rest of the party talk and dance. Lucy stood center room speaking with her dear dear number one , Quincey P. Morris it was quite clear he was American from the way he put his pocket watch, how he swept his hair- kept his mustache his clothes even. He liked to play it up in small ways, mainly to show off to Lucy as he knew how wildly amusing she found his voice and everything else about him, they had been chatting for a long while. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders making her stand just slightly on the tips of her toes. Then it was yelled “I’m saying yes!” She cried in utter joy, applause and congratulations sprang out though the home. They beamed with coming excitement, the other men making their way over “Good man.” Arthur nodded firmly shaking Quincey’s hand making a small smile to Lucy “I wish you both the greatest luck.” He walked away. “Congratulations.” Jack smiled softly shaking Quincey’s hand, it was not wonder she had chosen him. He was strong and handsome, not to mention the bravest and well mannered man he had ever met, tuning back to Lucy he beamed “you are one Lucky lady yourself, and I would be glad to call you a friend all the same.” She beamed in response her face as bright as her dress

The party continued on late into the evening the guests filtering out by 11, utterly exhausted Mina called the evening early snoring softly curled under the blankets. Her hair frayed and stuck to her cheek, Lucy chuckling softly as she pulled herself into bed beside Her. The long ginger locks pulled into a lose braid that hung over her shoulder, leaning down she pressed a kiss into her sleeping friends forehead. Nearly a hour or so later Mina found herself awoken by the cold fabric of the left side of the bed, not it’s usual warmth of sweet Lucy. Now that her brain thought again Lucy was not in the bed at all!! Jolting awake the young ms. Murray felt the bed, gone! “Lucy!” She whispered sharply as not to wake old Mrs. Westenra in the next room over. Minas feet connected to the cold floorboards shivering, she flung herself to the wardrobe , all of her clothes were still there even her slippers. She rushed though the rooms of the home each of them empty, the house door hung open as she shadows of nearby trees crept towards her. Claw like hands eager to snatch her and drag her deep into the pit, her arms wrapped around herself as she went out into the street. Oh poor dear Lucy without so much as shoes, she must be sleep walking again as she would not be caught dead outside in such a utterly improper state of dress. “Lucy!” She cried out into the darkness the grounds void of her presence at all. There was not a noise in response her frail voice echoed off the buildings, the night winds howled in laughter. They laughed at her fear , at her worry and her bare legs chilled by wearing her nightdress alone. “Lucy!” She cried again cupping her hands around her mouth . Mina continued moving though the streets yelling out, as she kept moving she came across the cemetery gates again. Though the iron bars she could faintly make her out, Lucy was slumped on their bench ... yet something was off there was a dark figure hovered beside her. As she approached her feet shifted against the gravel it’s head snapped upright, a man? A creature? It’s eyes burned into her soul a burning inferno of furry and nashing teeth, tossing its head of slicked back hair backwards. It’s face shifted, almost human like it’s head of slick back hair tossed back “.... shock ruins the flavor.. thank you.” He snarled sarcastically in such a hypnotic tone and with that the figure had dissapeared. Mina was not sure she had seen such a thing, she couldn’t have- her focus was not on the creature but on Lucy rushing to her. “... Lucy? Lucy are you alright dear?” She asked softly with a small whine, removing the shall from around her shoulders quickly attaching it around Lucy’s. Meddling with the pin when she paused, seeing something glimmer in the faint light of the moon. Blood trickled slowly down alone Lucy’s neck, these two circular punctures in her skin. They miminiced pin pricks but much to large and jagged , white along the edges uneven, her face twisted into horror at the sight. “You must help, you must stand..” she whispered sharply pulling Lucy upright against her shoulder and starting slowly back to the summer home. They made it home and under the covers snuggly and saftely yet within the hour Mina found herself awake again, the bed absent of her friend and a cool draft filling her face. “....nnng Lucy?” She cried out groggy over her lack of proper sleep. There was a faint figure in the shadows, there she was again Lucy stood at the window her shoulders just barely covered by her shall, half leaned out of it entranced somehow, she did not seam to even be awake. Mina pulled herself out of bed coming to the window, her heart pounded horribly in her chest half expecting to see such a figure again waiting for her on the other side. There was nothing. Lucy cried softly in her sleep, no more then a soft wheeze she shuttered tossing her head to the side with the strength of a rag doll. “....oh... his smile..” her hands gripped her cheeks softly, almost smiling before they clung digging more into her flesh. “But those eyes! That look... Mina!” She blinked as if it all suddenly rushed back to her, bursts of color and life returned to her grey cheeks. She clung to the other quickly and tightly they remained wrapped in such a way for the night. As the days continued so had the sleep walking though Mina had adapted, locking the doors and the windows which seamed to slow it down. Lucy was a wreckless sleeper , with no where the go she had began to turn and thrash in place whipping her head like a animal. Mina awoke by this, hearing her steps like a rampant elephant though the room screams of frustration under her breath tearing the room apart in the wardrobe, the vanity and her boxes. “Where is it! ... he..” she growled “... where is what.” Mina placed her hand to her breast her face utterly terrifed, hiding the key within. “The key! The key! The key! He needs me to open it..” “who!” Lucy gripped her shoulders , her expression manic her eyes fogged and milky. Her body stopped it seamed to stall all at once in the middle of sudden force before collapsing against the trunk at the end of the bed. Mina could scarcely breathe a quick rise and fall gasping her hand grasped , stuck to her chest tears welling in her eyes. The next morning, breakfast was silent barley a word spoken between them no noise past the soft munch of toast “... what is happening with me?” She cried softly , scaresly a whisper “I am never one to sleep walk, nor get in such a state. You know this mina, for we have slept together, played together, changed together and not once in this life have I acted in such a manner.” Lucy’s hand extended taking her friends within her own tightly “I wish you to promise me... that you may never allow me into such a frenzy again. Nor getting up from the bed. I have been watching my foods, my habits have not changed from the norm.” She spoke softly in such a soft scandalous tone she truely had fear of herself. The poor dear. Minas eyes welled with the utmost sincerity “as long as I am with you, as long as we are together here. Whatever I discover I may tell your mother as well. So she will come to help you as well.” Both of the girls smiled brightly in shared understanding and for the time they could forget how awful the nights had become for them, instead their minds filled flooded with the grand adventure of the day. Yet beneath the sincere smiles both women held secrets from one another, Something scarcely even done. For Mina, she held back the information of Lucy’s mother and her true health. The poor woman’s health had been declining quickly her heart was simply no longer good, she would die within the year the doctor had told her. Mina was unable to bring herself to tell this to Lucy, to hold her feelings to the joy of a coming wedding and to spare Ms.Westnras heart of the burden knowing her daughter greives already. For Lucy she held the secret of the nights.. or what she thinks occurs during them her horrible beautiful dreams. Of him. 

𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐞 1897,   
it had been some time since her sleepwalking fit, Lucy appeared back in full health and usual cheerful mood. She slept well curled inward slightly in the bed grasping the sheets close to her chest, her long warm ginger locks tied back. The air was static and still making the hair on your arms stand straight up a uncertain and unnamed chill. A noise struck though the silence, quick and rapid a sharp clicking against the window pane, a horrid and slow sound as it raked though the night. Lucy turned covering her ears from the demonic level screech from the glass, her heart pounded in her chest, something was outside of it, something, someone out for her wasnt it?! Yet she did not scream , nor whimper a sound did not pass her lips for all her fear she remained calm, almost trance like sitting up automatically as if she was a child’s doll directed to sit straight. “Is it you...” she whispered out in the dark her voice lethargic yet like a song crawling off the bed silently , with giddy joy out to the window. Her fingers bent slowly underneath the window throwing it upwards, leaning out into the night. The cool draft of evening air rushed against her thin dress and hair, she shivered met quickly with a shadowed shrouded figure “there you are.” he smirked softly leaning against the outer wall... two stories from up. It was the count, a well looking middle aged gentleman his hair slicked and his confidence beyond him. How could he have gotten here? So quickly? The ship... the Demeter, it was he to rip apart the crew and cause their insanity. As much as he called himself a master like one would be with wines, he was a utter animal with hunger and desperation need be. Yet Lucy? Oh she was the finest, not even Harker his little boxed up solicitor could beat such a person. Corse he finds all the trouble a mild annoyance, to wait and pound and claw against the window nightly. He could hear them whimper to his delight, though they never tasted quite as good Scared. “Where is it youd like to go tonight?” He hummed between red lips. “Oh must you ask!” Lucy huffs like a child rolling her neck just slightly opening it to the man, willingly! Her voice a soft purr in the night a half asleep little mumble without full realization. For when he took her blood she did not see him nor feel him... not completely, for she dreamed. Dreamed of her life to come with Quincey and her friends what good times they’d have together. She giggled softly under her breath once the vampire sunk his teeth into her neck yet again. Yet she was not greated with the sudden burst of pleasure but the quick seering pain of a stab, she sucked in air between her teeth gripping the mans shirts. What fabrics were these?! They were not the coats of Quincey nor any many she had known, they felt odd and rough against her skin. Lucy’s eyes flash open to the sudden shock of this man head down into her neck, she could not scream but only make a sharp frightened cry. The counts eyes flash upwards tearing himself from her neck his teeth sharp and rigged like a beasts , red eyes...those eyes. “RED EYES!” She screeched tearing herself away at any cost at all , ripping her dress and brushing her arm but nothing more. Mina awoke in their bed rushing over and her mother burst though the door yet upon looking out the window all that was found was a few drops of blood and a large bat flying off into the distance. .


End file.
